


Heartache turns you crazy

by Sp00k1eJ1m



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Frerard, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mikey is crazy, Murder, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Serial Killer Mikey Way, Suicide, Waycest, idontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00k1eJ1m/pseuds/Sp00k1eJ1m
Summary: Gerard loved Frank. Mikey doesn't like that too much. Mikey wants Gerard to himself. He plans to get Gerard to himself. No matter how many Gerards he has to go through
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, onesided Gerard Way/Mikey way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Heartache turns you crazy

The room was dark, one dim light sat over the chair where the man with long black hair was tied down. The man whimpered and cried in fear. He had no idea what was going on. He was taking a walk around the neighborhood when something hit him from behind and knocked him out. Now his arms and legs were tied down to the chair he sat in while he could only watch his kidnapper pace in front of him wielding a knife. The kidnapper was a brunet with a dyed blond quiff. The kidnapper stopped and sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose 

“Stop fucking crying! You brought this upon yourself Gerard! I gave you my heart and you threw it away! Stomped it out as you ran into Frank’s arms! I gave you everything! How did you not notice me!?”

“I’m not Gerard! I’ve never heard of a Gerard before! Please my name is Lucas. I have a fiance with a baby on the way! You’ve made a mistake!”

“God shut up!”

Mikey came close, holding the knife to Lucas’s neck. Lucas whimpered but instantly shut up. Mikey scoffed, pressing the blade into Lucas’s neck, drawing blood. 

“I was going to draw this out but you’re pissing me off.”

With a final cry that slipped from Lucas's lips, Mikey slashed the blade across the other man’s neck. Blood rushed down as Lucas gurgled, life fading from his hazel eyes. Mikey stepped back, wiping the blood blade on his shirt. 

“I would stick around Gerard but I can’t stay in one place for too long. I know you understand. I’ll see you next time. Maybe it’ll be different, Maybe you’ll understand and love me too. -Mikey gently stroked the dead man’s cheek- Goodbye… Brother.” 

Mikey turned and walked to the door behind leaving, not looking back once. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Seeing Gerard’s dead face, knowing he’ll be alive again in a few hours. He couldn’t just stay with one. There were others that needed punishing and Mikey wouldn’t stop until they all got what they deserved, until he got what he deserved. Revenge, Satisfaction... The love of his brother. Until he gets that love Mikey will kill every Gerard that comes back. He simply needed to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard frowned at the tv playing the news. there had been another body found, another murder. This time just the neck was slashed. Usually it would be a lot more gruesome from the victim. Usually he didn’t pay that much attention to the news but these murders were different. They all resembled himself. Hazel eyes, long dark black hair, pale skin. It was unnerving to say the least. Frank sat down beside him and hugged the man close. 

“Gee… It’s okay. We’ve doubled our body guards, if this psycho tries to come after you he won’t get close. You’re safe. We will protect you Gerard. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Gerard sighed uneasily and fell into his boyfriends arms, a small whimper falling from his lips. Gee was never along, whether it was Frank, Ray or a bodyguard, he was never alone. The amount of guards seemed a bit unreasonable to Gerard but he knew it was necessary. He refused to cancel their shows so guards had been tripled when they played. When they traveled or were relaxing there were always at least 4 guards nearby. Everyone wanted to guarantee Gerard’s safety. Family, friends, band members and even fans begged him to just cancel shows until the killer was caught but he refused. He would go crazy under lock down. Why was someone after him? What did they want? Who was it? A crazy stalker fan? Someone he knew? 

Frank frowned and held his boyfriend close, gently stroking Gee’s dark locks. Frank knew he was stressed. I mean who wouldn’t be? A serial killer murdering people who resembled you? Frank would be horrified. He knew Gerard was scared, he wished Gee would open up to him about his thoughts. Frank didn’t rush the elder though, the situation was tough. 

“I wonder how Mikey is…”

Frank looked down at Gerard. He knew Gee had a brother named MIkey, he just never talked about the sibling. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

Gerard frowned “Is he though? What if it started with Mikey? What if Mikey is dead somewhere? Chopped up and no one has found him? What if Mikey was kidnapped and this killer and just dragged him along forcing him to watch look-a-likes of me be killed until he gets to the real thing?”

Frank frowned and kissed the top of Gerard’s head “If you’re that worried call him, gee. I’m sure whatever happened has blown over by now.”

“Fuck I don’t even know what happened Frank! One day we were fine the next he was distant, cold and said he was leaving! He never turned around, he just walked out the door!”

“It might have been personal?”

“Mikey and I shared everything Frank. If it was personal I would’ve been included!”

Frank sighed, running a hand over his face “Listen Gee the only thing you can do is call him and see if he answers. If he does, talk about it.”

Gerard frowned and picked up his phone, twirling it in his hand. The elder looked at Frank, who gave an encouraging nod, before standing up and walking to his room for privacy. He sat on the bed looking at Mikey’s number. Here goes nothing, he clicked the number and held the phone to his ear. The phone rang and rang and rang until

“Hello, this is Mikey.”

Gerard's breath caught in his throat. He answered, Mikey actually answered. 

“Hello? Who is this? I’ll fuckin hang up. I don’t have time for games!”

“Mikey wait! It’s me! It’s Gerard!”

There was minute of silence between then before Mikey spoke softly

“Gee…? That really you big brother?”

Gerard broke out into a grin “Yeah… Yeah it’s me Mikes…”

Mikey was shocked. Gerard, his Gerard was actually calling him. 

“W-wow… I don’t know what to say… What’s up man?”

“Well.’ Gee coughed awkwardly ‘The news has been a bit scary recently, I was thinking of you. I was worried. I needed to know if you were alright.”

Mikey’s scoff and bitter tone confused Gerard

“If I was alright… I haven’t been alright in awhile. Why would it matter now?”

Gerard frowned and shook his head “It’s always mattered Mikey! It always has and it always will! You’re my brother, I love you. I was worried sick for days after you left but you wouldn’t answer my calls or texts! I looked everywhere for you!”

“Then why did you do it Gerard?! Why did you hurt me?! WHY DID YOU BREAK MY HEART! WHY DID YOU GIVE YOURS TO FRANK?! I FUCKING LOVED YOU!”

Gerard froze in shock. What? Mikey left because he got with Frank? He was Jealous? MIkey loved him. Loved him how? Like brotherly? No… no that wasn’t right… it was another kind of love… Love that hurt Mikey enough to leave, to yell like this. To… to-

“FUCKING SAY SOMETHING GERARD!”

Gee shook his head, tearing up “Mikey… I-... I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re my brother, I love you. You mean the world to me… but. But I can’t, you can’t. That's not right… It’s.. It’s gross Mikes… You’re my brother. “

There was silence on the other end.

“Mikey… Mikey please talk to me… I’m sorry. We can get you help, it’ll be okay. We can make everything better!”

Mikey laughed bitterly on the other end “I really wish you hadn’t said that Gerard… I really do.”

Gerard frowned in confusion, running a hand through his hair “Mikey what are you talking about?!” A metallic scrap came from the other side of the phone, worry and fear clouded Gee’s head. “Mikey speak to me!”

Mikey took a shaky breath before sniffling “I’ll always love you Gerard. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

Gerard sobbed in frustration “Damn it Mikey what way?! What are you doing?! Please talk to me!”

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Gerard heard a sickening, sharp wet noise followed by gurgling and choking. Gee’s jaw dropped, begging Mikey to answer him, begging Mikey to hang up and call 911. Tears streaked down his cheeks as Frank bursted into the room at the sound of his boyfriends cry. Frank held Gerard tight as the elder screamed into the phone as thud came from the other end, gurgling fading away quietly. Gee screamed and cried into his boyfriend’s chest, a horrified look on Frank’s face. 

The murders stopped after that day. Everyone put two and two together but no one said it outloud. Gerard canceled everything, he hated going outside. He saw Mikey everywhere. Memories reeled in his head of him and the younger boy. He hated it. He hated himself. He listened to his baby brother die. Now Mikey mocked him any time he took a step out the front door. Gerard hated it so much. He just wanted Mikey back, to hold his brother one more time. No matter how many Mikeys mocked him, none of them were right. None of them were his brother just copies, fakes but Gerarde was determined. He would hold his brother again and would apologize. He would make it alright. No matter how many Mikey’s it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I really am not happy with this but. Ya know. Frick it.


End file.
